An exemplary fluid spraying system comprises a spray-coating system having a device configured to spray fluid material (e.g., paint, ink, varnish, texture, pesticides, herbicides, food products, etc.) through the air onto a surface. The fluid material is typically provided from a fluid container using pressure feed, gravity feed, and/or suction feed mechanisms, for example. For instance, in one exemplary airless paint spraying system a suction tube assembly extends into a paint container to provide paint material to a pump mechanism, which delivers pressurized paint to an output nozzle or tip. An end of the suction tube assembly (which can include a fluid filter, for example) is positioned in the paint material in the container.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.